Forgiven
by 14 inu-kag
Summary: Inuyasha messed up big time! kagome sees kikyo kiss inuyasha but its a mistake! whats gonna happen..its complete but you guys decide if their should be an epilouge or an epilogue with lemon? R&R inukag... houjou and kikyo bashing! you've been warned!


**A/N: hays! I havn't been on fanfiction at all lately only for recent stuff but im having a ...just a bad situation my best friend shes like my sister, and you know what just all in all suport gay rights and know who your true friends are and don't judge thats how are world has become so evil,because of this im a witness and the princibles involved and ...im really scared..a may lose my best friend :(...**

**anyway... sorry thats the only reason i wasn't on...so with out further wait heres my new one shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha in any way possible or skillet.**

**p.s : this is similiar to my story 'kryptonite' you'll know what i mean once you read its basically the same idea.**

Forgiven

Walking down the hallway, she made an immediate right, her raven hair swaying with each bounce of her feet, brown colored orbs looking left to right,trying her very best to avoid...'' hay higurashi!"... to late.

Sighing ,kagome plastered a fake smile, only meant for him...and some others... she will not say.

Turning around,face to face with the anoyance,"hay houjou..how long has it been..two..three hours" 'not long enouph' she thought.

Seriously, she just saw him two hours ago! with the same repeating line 'Hay Higurashi!' it gets annoying..it really does,she sobbed mentally in her head, all she wanted to do was go home, get her tub of vanilla heaven, and watch chick flicks most likely relating to her sob story...was that to much to ask!

"haha..um..yeah.." he scratch the back of his head, with a light blush painted on his cheeks.

Seconds passed...soon minutes...i'm not going to hours, that little dedication is going to go to my chick flicks!

Tapping her foot lightly not to noticible for her to be rude...'screw it' she made sure he saw her tapping her foot.

Sighing,"houjou..what is it I wanted t..."but was interupted "willyougooutwithme"he shut his eyes tightly scared to see what her expression his.

She knew what he said,even if it was said fast,she heard it...she always hates saying no to hi...scratch that...she loves saying no to him,it's not that she hates him, he just always asks that and everytime she says..."houjou i'm sorry mabey another time?'' see! she says it so much she just said it...wait did that make sence?

Acording to her book..no..'danm'

You can see the rejection on his face, it almost made her reconsider ALMOST...it was so almost that sesame street would be featuring it for the word of the day...with houjous face next to it...yeah that would be funny.

You can see houjous whole body slouch, face not lit up like always...which was kinda weird she always saw houjou happy and lit up ...the times where shes not rejecting him of coarse.

Double checking his apearence she felt a pang of guilt, he wore black dress pants and a white button upshirt,with two of the buttons undone,his hair was greased back alittle.

Still she coudn't go out with him for more reasons then one...

"oh...well mabey next time!'' he smiled,waving while running to the apartments entrance doors.

Can someone spell bi-polar.. i can!

H-O-U-J-O-U...houjou

Didn't I just reject him like a couple of minutes ago and he was smiling about it!...well I know now how he got the title' bi-polar'.

Sighing gratefully,she turned around only to bump into a tall figure,who wrapped their arms around her waist bringing her body closer to the strangers.

Knowing EXACTLY who it is "houjou just because you asked me out doesn't give you the right to kidnapp me!" kagome struggled, she can hear low growling accelerating each second.

"YOU LET THAT HOBO FUCKER GET NEAR YOU'' he half whispered half yelled into her shoulder,she was pissed and a little relieved that it WASN'T houjou, but how dare HE tell me who I shoudn't see,what a hyprocate!

Tilting her head back to see her hero half inconsiderate,hyprocate,dubass,son of a bitch, mother fucker...the list can go on and on...hanyou

"What are YOU doing here...shouldn't you be off with my sister running into the sunset" she spat,you can clearly hear sarcasm dripping with her voice.

He held kagome tighter,growling again like before" First, I would never run into the sunset... unless if it's with you, and secondly I told you she pulled me into the kiss not the other way around!"he held her to his chest crushing herself against him.

She wanted to believe him, but she can't due to the past,my sister and himself dated before us..how do I even believe that?

Kikyo and inuyasha dated for only elevan monthes, but inuyasha got fed up on their fifth month, so the rest of the monthes he spent admiring her sister behind kikyo's back. He can tell the difference between kikyo and kagome,kagome had a heart of warm and compassion,her own aura set any room to a warm tempature,kagome was more carring,she cared for shippo when he was only three years old and had no one,he was on the streets,but kagome cared and brought him in as his own mother.

Kikyo...well kikyo was just the opposite...he even wondered why he even dated her?

She can freeze hell if she wanted to!, that itself can proves how different the two are.

"Inuyasha...I just can't" she tried to push him off of her,but who was stronger the human or the hanyou?

That was a dumb question

ok heres a better one, hulk or abomma the other creppers name...forget it

He just held her tighter each time she tried to struggle,until she couldn't even move anymore.

"I win?" he asked inocently looking down at her,brown clashing with gold,the feeling in the pit of her stomach almost made her forgive with the keyword ALMOST do we need another sesame street episode?

"No" she stubornly said,he sighed"why can't you believe me kagome..I love you... haven't you relized that yet?'' she wanted to cry, but he can't be forgiven...unless he tells me what actually happened, she pushed him off alittle,grabbed his hand and made it to her door...that's right they were still in the hallway...'stuped houjou'

Opening it they walked in and closed the door behind them. turning around to face him "I'll forgive you only if you tell me what really happened'' he sighed, he ran his hand threw his long silver hair,"you still don't believe me?" she shook her head.

Flashback

_He wanted to so bad, so badly he wanted to make kagome his...she already was but in the sence of mating terms but the only way for her to agree to be his mate is to marry her ,which was what he also wanted , but he was looking forward to the mating he smirked._

_Technically they havn't done anything yet just some petting and teasing which had left him hard,but he's ready to marry her after all they love each other, in what law or order should forbid them to not get married..oh yah it's called kikyo._

_And this is where it led him to ...kikyos house...all he wanted was to know what type of style kagome liked in a ring no some snacks and a drink! he mentally whined ,he wants to hurry and make it back to kagome before she gets here._

_She was supposed to also see kikyo today something about getting lunch,kikyo got over inuyasha thats what she told kagome so now there aparently 'good' sisters now but the only good one was kagome...then why was he asking kikyo for advise? oh yeah rin and fluffey went on some cruise for their stuped anniversary._

_Sango and miroku weren't much help either he said they were busy aperently ...doing what? 'the no no' while I sit here getting no 'no no' from kagome...well that brings me to here, wanting to figure out which ring kagome likes so we can get married and then do the 'no no'._

_Can't wait for that day._

_I didn't relize when kikyo came in until she set the cups down on her glass coffey table, "here you go" she smirked down at me,I can tell she changed outfits while she was gone, she wore a white mini skirt and a red tube top..whore..._

_"uhh ...thank" I took a sip of the liquad ,relishing the feel against my dry throat._

_Then everything went from hazy to black...what the hell?_

_"Inuyasha..how could you!" I can hear in the backround while the pair of something rubbed themselves on my lips..._

_I opened my eyes to tell thatsthe person who screamed was gone...but the pair of something was still on my fucken lips!_

_"your awake!...oh I thought you died" she fakely exclaimed, throwing her arms around me._

_"Get off!" she fell to the floor,I stood up"what the hell did you do kikyo!"_

_she acted like she was crying which was some bad acting,"I tried to save you...but then she came" she venomesly spat._

_Seeing red I was at the verge of transforming,abviously my demon new who 'she' was but I did'nt..._

_"whos she!" I yelled,then it hit me the smell of tears ...kagome..._

_I ran out the door,leaving kikyos yell._

End flashback

It was silent for a few moments..kagome tried to process all of this in 'kikyo is the type to do that...but should I forgive him?' remembering the first part of his story... she jumped on him.

Taking the silence as a hint he hasn't been forgiven he was about to get up and leave right before she pounced on him.

"yes" she lauphed happily..while he sat their confused as hell, "wha.." but was cut off with a pair of lips,it was a simple kiss not a passionate one or steamy just a forgiven kiss.

He replied all to well, when she need air they pulled away " does that mean you forgive me?" inuyaha said slowly, she smiled " why should I forgive you...I believe you...and yes" he was all to happy she beleived him,but yes to what?

"uh wait...yes to what?" he questioned.

"I want to marry you"

**A/N: I know i'm evil i didn't finish it well thats up to you!..tell me in your reviews if you want a epilogue or a epilogue with a lemon for those out their who like it grauphic (wink) lol so review,review,review! thx and i'm still doing iname just I have some writers block on that story so yah see ya soon!**

**-14 inukag**


End file.
